ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster of Destruction
Monster of Destruction is the third episode of Godzilla: New Age of Monsters season 4. The episode features the appearance of the MUTO. Plot The episode starts off with Godzilla walking towards the street in Tokyo for some reason while people running for their lives as the Gammas get themselves ready to fight Godzilla as they want to know why is he in Tokyo. The Gammas, Unicorn, and Defense Force use many missiles to harm Godzilla, but the monster king simply ignored them and stop for a minute when they notice that Godzilla is staring at the sky when they heard the roar of another monster is it is revealed to be a giant winged bug-like monster, swooping in to battle Godzilla while creating an EMP that temporaily shut down the electricity and the tanks and jets, luckily the pilots eject themselves before their jets crashed and saved by Starman and Starwoman. In the meantime, Godzilla is still fighting the wing creature and slams it to the ground and eventually kills it with the atomic breath. Later at the Gammas' headquarters, they were discussing about where the creature came from and why Godzilla appeared in Tokyo as Black Dragon predicts that the creature came from the Janjira power plant when Toby and Tracey goes to the power plant to investigate as Toby names the creature M.U.T.O. (Massive Unidentified Terrestial Organism), As Tracey and Toby head straight to the power plant and see the creature's chrysalis which made Tracey realized that it came out of the chrysalis. In the meantime, the others arrived at the Phillippines and discovered two pods attached to the skeleton corpse of some giant creature and both are opened. Starman believes that the winged MUTO burrow it's way to the Janira power plant and fed off the radiation from the reactor core and entered a coccon stage as they must find the other MUTO before it's hurts anyone with the 8 legged MUTO shows up in San Francisco, taking a warhead and began to lay eggs and use the warhead to nourish her offspring with the radiation while the Gammas join forces with the military to defeat the giant parasitic Kaiju while the city is being evacuated when they get sursprised that the 8 legged MUTO is bigger than the one with wings as Toby says than the winged MUTO is a male and that the MUTO with 8 legs is a female as they were shocked that Toby figured all of that as the when the female MUTO protects her eggs. Afterwards, Godzilla arrives in the city to destroy the female when she challenges Godzilla to a battle while the Gammas and the soldiers use bombs to destroy the nest which cause the female to get angry and tries to destroy them, but the Gammas manage to gain the upper hand and manage to hurt the female MUTO when Godzilla fights her again and fired his atomic breath at the female MUTO and finally kills her and goes back to the ocean as the Gammas return home. Trivia *The male MUTO gets killed at the beginning. Category:Godzilla: New Age of Monsters episodes